


you don't have to suffer alone

by AllisonDiamond



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Night Terrors, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: De Sardet suffers from night terrors every night, but he hides it.  Vasco laments on this.





	you don't have to suffer alone

De Sardet is strong, that Vasco knows, but that doesn’t shield him from night terrors. He has them every night. He’d twist and turn in their bed, his skin too hot and wet to the touch, and he would tremble like a shaken leave blown away in the wind. Then he’d bite into his hand to silence his screams, sometimes more harshly than other times leaving deep, ugly, blue-purplish marks in its wake.

And he’d laugh and say that “Truly, Vasco, you must know by now that I am no match for wild beasts. Or beasts of any kind–people included. Unless if diplomacy is involved, then I’d most certainly win.”

But Vasco is no fool. After all, he has watched De Sardet tear into wild beasts one after another, and never once, did he let them get anywhere close to his hands or face. Yet De Sardet continues with the lies day after day. Vasco knows that De Sardet does this because he doesn’t want to add any additional stress on Vasco or his friends for that matter.

And It terribly aches Vasco that… De Sardet believes that as the leader, he must always appear as strong and fearless. That his pain should never come before those of his friends’ and allies’. That he should bear all of this by himself. That he can’t confine in Vasco, at least not yet. Eventually, he would open up and let Vasco in, Vasco is certain of this.

For now, all Vasco could do, is comfort his lover, his tempest, in any way he could. Let that be a damp cloth to cool his burning forehead, a kiss to the back of his neck, or pulling him in closer, tighter, shielding him for any more pain that he has already been dealt with. It doesn’t matter what. Vasco is always going to be there for De Sardet. And when he is ready to talk, Vasco would be there, willing and ready to listen. And most importantly, he would remind De Sardet that his pain is certainly just as important as the others', and he needn’t hide that from Vasco or any of his friends for that matter.

De Sardet may be strong but after everything he has been through, it is more than understandable that he suffers from hellish night terrors. And that isn’t a weakness. If anything, it is more of a strength, how he would wake up bright-eyed, cheerful every morning always finding ways to make the others smile.

Vasco wraps his arms around De Sardet’s waist, pulling him in closer, his lips resting at the nape of his neck. “You’re a strong one, my tempest, but, alas, you are susceptible to pain and suffering like all of us. When you’re ready to let me in, I’ll be at your side. Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad and pointless. I'm not sure what this is or if this is how I view De Sardet, but hey, I'm trying out this pairing. And getting to know these characters. Though I'm pretty sure this doesn't feel like De Sardet.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://harry-lloyds.tumblr.com)


End file.
